tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Jump
Jump (May not be a skill) Key Attribute: Strength ** Armor Penalty Applies Check: The DC and the distance the character can cover vary according to the type of jump the character is attempting. The character’s Jump check is modified by his or her speed. The DCs specified below assume a speed of 30 feet (the speed of a typical human). If the character’s speed is less than 30 feet, he or she takes a penalty of –6 for every 10 feet of speed less than 30. If the character’s speed is greater than 30 feet, he or she gains a bonus of +4 for every 10 feet over 30. If the character has ranks in the Jump skill and succeeds on a check, the character lands on his or her feet (when appropriate) and can move as far as the character’s remaining movement allows. If the character attempts a Jump check untrained, the character lands prone unless he or she beats the DC by 5 or more. Standing from a prone position is a move action. Distance moved by jumping is counted against maximum movement in a round. A character can start a jump at the end of one turn and complete the jump at the beginning of your next turn. Long Jump: This is a horizontal jump, made across a gap such as a chasm or stream. At the midpoint of the jump, the character attains a vertical height equal to one-quarter the horizontal distance. The DC for the jump is equal to the distance jumped (in feet). The DCs for long jumps of 5 to 30 feet are given in the table below. A character cannot jump a distance greater than his or her normal speed. All Jump DCs covered here assume that the character can move at least 20 feet in a straight line before attempting the jump. If this is not the case, the DC for the jump is doubled. Long Jump Distance DC1 Long Jump Distance DC1 5 feet 5 20 feet 20 10 feet 10 25 feet 25 15 feet 15 30 feet 30 1 Requires a 20-foot move. Without a 20-foot move, double the DC. If the character fails the check by less than 5, he or she doesn’t clear the distance, but can make a Reflex save (DC 15) to grab the far edge of the gap. The character ends his or her movement grasping the far edge. If that leaves the character dangling over a chasm or gap, getting up requires a move action and a Climb check (DC 15). High Jump: This is a vertical leap, made to jump up to grasp something overhead, such as a tree limb or ledge. The DC for the jump is the height x4 (in feet). The DCs for high jumps of 1 to 8 feet are given in the table below. All Jump DCs covered here assume that the character can move at least 20 feet in a straight line before attempting the jump. If this is not the case, the DC for the jump is doubled. High Jump Distance DC1 High Jump Distance DC1 1 foot 4 5 feet 20 2 feet 8 6 feet 24 3 feet 12 7 feet 28 4 feet 16 8 feet 32 1 Requires a 20-foot move. Without a running start, double the DC. If the character succeeds on the check, he or she can reach the height. The character grasps the object he or she was trying to reach. If the character wishes to pull him or herself up, the character can do so with a move action and a Climb check (DC 15). If the character fails the Jump check, he or she does not reach the height, and lands on his or her feet in the same square from which the character jumped. The difficulty of reaching a given height varies according to the size of the character or creature. Generally, the maximum height a creature can reach without jumping is given in the table below. (As a Medium-size creature, a typical human can reach 8 feet without jumping.) If the creature is long instead of tall, treat it as one size category smaller. Creature Size Maximum Height Colossal 128 ft. Gargantuan 64 ft. Huge 32 ft. Large 16 ft. Medium-size 8 ft. Small 4 ft. Tiny 2 ft. Diminutive 1 ft. Fine 0.5 ft. Hop Up: The character can jump up onto an object as tall as his or her waist with a Jump check (DC 10). Doing so counts as 10 feet of movement. The character does not need to get a running start to hop up (the DC is not doubled if you do not get a running start). Jumping Down: If the character intentionally jumps from a height, he or she takes less damage than if the character just falls. The DC to jump down from a height is 15. The character does not have to get a running start to jump down (the DC is not doubled if the character does not get a running start). If the character succeeds on the check, he or she takes falling damage as if the character had dropped 10 fewer feet than he or she actually did. Special: Effects that increase a character’s speed also increase the character’s jumping distance, since the check is modified by the character’s speed. A character can take 10 when making a Jump check. If there is no danger associated with failing, the character can take 20. A character with the Acrobatic feat gets a +2 bonus on all Jump checks. A character with the Run feat gains a +2 competence bonus on Jump checks preceded by a 20-foot move. Tumble can provide a +2 synergy bonus on Jump checks (see Skill Synergy). ** Time: Using the Jump skill is either a move action or a full-round action, depending on whether the character starts and completes the jump during a single move action or a full-round action. Category:Skills